Rail
Rail (レイル, Reiru), once known as test subject 0038, is a homunculus who was created by Huey Laforet and Salomé Carpenter in their research laboratory 'Rhythm'. The experiments inflicted on Rail when they were a live test subject would eventually rob them of the ability to feel pain, and are the reason they have large stitch-marks scarring their body. Out of all the Lamia members, Rail is by far the most outspoken about his bitter, deep loathing for Huey and the trauma Huey caused. Rail is close to the rest of Lamia, especially Christopher Shaldred and Frank. Their relationship with Ricardo Russo appear to be strained, in part due to how they both share a bond with Christopher, but Rail allows Ricardo to stay with Jacuzzi's Gang in 1935. Much like Ricardo, Rail is biologically female and refers to themself using the more masculine version of "I" in the original Japanese text. Rail has told Czeslaw Meyer that they are indifferent to whatever gender they are perceived as, and thus are referred to in the article by singular "they" pronouns. Rail is stated to be fifteen but appears twelve and does not age. Appearance Rail has the appearance of a short, slim boy in his early teens, and due to their nature as a homunculus they will maintain this physical age for as long as they live. Their body is covered in stitch-marks from the experiments inflicted on them, giving their skin the appearance of a railroad map. Most notable are the long, perpendicular scars running across their face from ear to ear and temple to chin, along with those starting at the corners of their lips which pull their mouth into a constant smile. Their figure is reminiscent of a doll or a mannequin come to life. In spite of their peculiarities, they dress in plain, simple clothes like an ordinary street child. Personality To be added. Chronology 1934 Alice in Jails: Streets Sometime in 1934, Rail and several other members of the Lamia meet up in Chicago. Rail is introduced as a short young man accompanied by a large toddler, Frank. When the two are scolded by Sickle for lagging behind the rest of the group, Rail responds that they can't help it because, unlike Sickle and The Poet, they stand out whether they want to or not, referring to their obvious scars and Frank's size and proportions. Since they could not take the passenger train into the city with the others without attracting attention, they had to transfer from one cargo train to another and then walk the remainder of the way. Frank attempts to apologise for their delay, but Rail interrupts, insisting that it's not their fault, but Huey's for making them look so distinctive. Straight away, Rail's lack of loyalty towards their creator is made clear; Rail does not refer to huey as "Master" as the other homunculi do, openly calls him a "freak", and expresses resentment towards his treatment of them. Their teammates do not respond well to their rebellion, with reactions ranging from Frank's quiet discomfort to the Poet's sympathetic concern and Sickle's outspoken exasperation. Rail dares Sickle to "tattle to Huey", suggesting with a smile that they might be killed for insubordination, to which she responds that Huey would not waste his time killing Rail, especially since he is probably already aware of their rebellious streak. Rail agrees and laughs the subject off, but makes it clear through his words that his contempt for their master is sincere. Rail questions the purpose of their meeting, asking if it is a "Lamia get-together". Sickle shoots this down, explaining that Adele would not be joining them as she is currently assigned as Tim's bodyguard and that Christopher Shaldred is still nowhere to be found. Although Rail's smile does not drop, they are visibly distressed by this news. Pressed for clarification, she repeats that not even the Twins, Sham and Hilton, have been able to track him down. The Poet cuts Rail's brooding short with a speech, which Rail, at a loss for what he means, asks Sickle to translate into more comprehensible terms. She answers that all he said was that he is tired of waiting, and Rail offhandedly remarks that the Poet must be a genius to make something so simple sound so complicated, even if he is still a "freak". The Poet proceeds to put a hand on their shoulder and deliver a lecture on the power of language; it gradually devolves into requesting that Rail use his "physical powers" to blow Sickle up in return for a verse of poetry, and Sickle lashes out in irritation. While she throttles him, Rail muses aloud that the Poet does not usually speak with words they can understand, and so they wanted to keep listening. Shortly, Chi arrives at the scene along with the disembodied voice of Leeza. He presents a number of papers he had found in the possession of a group which had been spying on Rail and the others, and they realize that they are, in fact, wanted posters for Huey's underlings, complete with their names, full physical descriptions, and a rough sketch of Frank. While the rest of their teammates express their concern over the situation, Rail grins widely and concludes that since Huey does not have any plans for them yet, this will only make things more fun in the meantime. Leeza confirms that Huey has not decided yet which team, between they and their allies in Manhattan, he intends to use, but also emphasises that having their identities out in the open might complicate things enough for him to choose the latter for his true plan and use them as nothing but a distraction. Although the other homunculi are unhappy with the idea of being reduced to bait, Rail is unaffected. They take out a cylindrical explosive, wrap one of them posters around it, and toss it into the lake, declaring as it goes off that whatever happens, whoever is coming after them, they can "just blow them up". Chi, impressed by the explosion, praises Rail's craft, to which Rail responds that they did not actually make these explosives – they were supposedly created byanother child around the same age, but they bought them in Hollywood where they were circulating among filmmakers. To Rail, it does not matter who created them, because they do not care about being remembered by history. Rail makes to leave on their own following this, saying that the twins can let them know when the operation starts. Frank follows, insisting that it would be too dangerous for Rail to wander around the city by themself. Before they leave, Leeza tells Rail to dispose of the bodies Chi left in the woods. Rail criticizes her for asking a kid to get rid of corpses, blaming these tasks for his twisted personality. She ignores their complaints and repeats that corpse disposal is Rail's duty. Rail and Frank part with the group, with Rail sarcastically commenting on how much they like Leeza. Watching them walk away, Chi and Sickle briefly discuss how similar to Christopher Rail has become. Not long after, Rail and Frank make it to the spot in the woods where Chi was supposed to have killed the men earlier, but they find no evidence that corpses had ever been there. To be revised and expanded. 1934 Peter Pan in Chains: Finale 1935-A: Deep Marble By 1935, Rail has started living with Jacuzzi's Gang at the Genoard Family's residence on Millionaires' Row. Rail accompanies Jacuzzi to The Alveare when Isaac and Miria take them to negotiate with Molsa Martillo. There, they meet their fellow homunculus Ennis and reunite with Christopher and Ricardo. The latter two are brought to Firo's casino with Rail and Jacuzzi after Molsa promises them all his help. Ladd Russo and Graham Specter also converge on the casino, sparking a chaotic fight between them and Christopher. Rail attempts to step in several times to help Christopher before Jacuzzi holds them back. At one point, Ennis protects Rail during the mayhem, prompting their confusion. 1935-B: Dr. Feelgreed 1935-C: The Grateful Bet 1935-D: Luckstreet Boys (Full chronology under construction) Category:Characters Category:Lamia Category:Jacuzzi's Gang Category:Homunculi Category:1930s Characters